


Going Through Changes

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ezri clings to the one thing she remembers.... Kira.





	Going Through Changes

“I’m... frightened... Nerys...”

The softness of Ezri’s voice is backed with a flood of pain in her tone. She is scared, frightened by everything lately, she has barely become Ezri Dax yet and it’s clear that the changes are terrifying to her. Yes, technically she and Kira shouldn’t be alone together, should not have re-connected but she needs Kira. 

“Shhh....”

Despite herself Nerys rises, moving to take Dax’s hands, leading her gently back to the bed, pulling Ezri down beside her. 

“Relax... these changes won’t be forever... things will settle down...”

“Stay with me?”

Ezri’s voice is weak and Nerys smiles sadly.

“I will.”


End file.
